


Little Did You Know

by LovelyHalsteads



Category: Containment (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyHalsteads/pseuds/LovelyHalsteads
Summary: Jake Riley, a single father in desperate need of some help, meets one of his neighbors Kara Danvers after the noise of a crying baby left her no choice but to complain. Surprised to see a man around her age dealing with a baby alone, Kara decides to help him out for the night. Feelings arise but many challenges stand in their way.





	Little Did You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first actual piece of mine I decided to type out and post so bear with me as I find exactly how I want to work out the story. Most of this is going to probably come from tumblr AU's but I'll be adding little references to Containment and Supergirl so it will be a nice little crossing of worlds :)

The clock strikes 11:30pm as a very tired and frustrated Kara Danvers gets up from her table filled with notes, books and study material for her journalism class. The noise from above her apartment had been distracting her all night despite all her efforts to block it out and stay focused. The sound of a screaming baby isn’t the best surround sound to have while studying for an important exam.

“Okay that’s it, I can’t do this” Kara says while quickly rushing out her front door and up the stairs. Maybe any other night she would just find another place to go but not tonight. As she finally reaches the top of the stairs, Kara storms to the apartment that resides just above her and knocks quickly three times. Every second she stood there she felt herself getting more and more upset about losing valuable study time.

A man’s voice came from beyond the door that was just audible over the baby’s cry. “Hold on a second”! The door swings open a few moments later to reveal an obviously exhausted and overburdened man with a very fussy child who looked to be no older than a year old. Kara was taken aback a little after noticing that this man looked somewhat similar in age as herself and looked to be alone. It took her a few moments to center herself and figure out what she was going to say. The man just stared at her waiting for a response.

Kara starts in with a somewhat shaky “I uhhh…” she clears her throat and shakes her head a little to regain herself. “I live below you and I really need to study”.

“Then what are you doing here talking to me about it” He says with a bit of kick in his voice.

Kara, still trying to make sense of it all, looked at him and started getting agitated herself. “Well because your baby is making it kinda difficult for me to do that”.

The man sighed and walked to the counter in his apartment. Confused, Kara stayed in the doorway and leaned in a bit to see what he was doing. The room appeared messy with clothing, dishes, baby supplies and books spewed all over the place. “Bottles” the man starts… “pacifiers, toys, stuffed animals… just… I have tried everything and she won’t stop crying. Trust me, I’m not making her cry just to keep you from studying”.

Kara could see the tiredness in his eyes and the plea for help in his voice. She couldn’t just leave him like that for the rest of the night. Some people have called it a flaw of hers, others say a strength, but she always finds a way to see the good in everyone. Even if she was a little tired and helpless herself.

She hangs her head down, sighs and looks up him. “Can I help you then?”.

He looks at her a bit in surprise at her proposal and almost sudden change of tone. “Can you?” He responds.

“My sister adopted a baby and I’m like her go to baby sitter. I’m pretty good with kids”. Kara says as she enters his apartment and shuts the door.

He hands the child off to Kara while she gently rocks her in her arms, humming a little tune. After a minute or so, the baby starts to calm down and even falls asleep. The man looks in awe at this mysterious woman who just calmed down the baby who refused to do anything but cry. “How did you… do that”? He questions.

“Told you I know how to handle kids” Kara states back.

“Well does this miracle baby calmer have a name?”

“It’s Kara” She says looking back at him. “What about you? Does the overwhelmed man have a name?”

He chuckles and replies. “Jake”.

Kara smiles and looks down at the little girl she is currently comforting in her arms. Something about kids always made her so happy. After her sister Alex adopted her baby, it got Kara to thinking about starting a family of her own. It was such a hard decision for her since she wanted to focus on her career. She felt she had to pick one and since she hadn’t found the right guy, she decided the idea of “having it all” was out of reach for her. It’s why she put so much focus on her journalism.

After a few minutes of holding the little girl, Kara carefully lowers the baby into her crib next to a little teddy bear.

“That’s… incredible.” Jake voices. “Not one thing I did got me close to her sleeping.”

“Sometimes all they need is someone with a gentle touch to hold them close” Kara starts to wonder if Jake was the only one around to help with the baby. “Is it… just you who is taking care of her?”

“Well besides a few close friends of mine, yeah”. Jake stumbles a little. “Her mom wasn’t really into being a mom. I mean I can’t blame her. It’s not like we really planned all this out you know?”. His head lowered and he rubbed his eyes. “This isn’t my thing either but after I saw those little hand and soft smile… there was no way I could just pass her off to someone else”. At this point Jake took a deep breath and realized his tired talk was making him ramble to a total stranger. “Sorry. I guess that’s the stress talking. Anyways, you have to study. Thank you Kara”.

Kara stood there realizing that her original judgement of him was all wrong. He was just a dad trying to do best for his kid all on his own. She couldn’t be mad at him for trying his best in a difficult situation.

“Oh yeah studying!” Kara quickly regains herself. “I guess I should go do that then. I have…” she looks down at her phone, “7 hours…” she says with a sigh.

“I’m sorry Ellie and I kept you from your studying”

“Ellie?” Kara asks with a smile.

“Well Elizabeth” Jake starts, “but I call her Ellie”

Kara couldn’t hold back the smile that came with hearing Jake talk about his little girl. It was obvious that he deeply cared for her but had a tough exterior. Kara had a feeling that he doesn’t really show this soft side often. “Well you and Ellie sleep well. You know where to find me if you need me”.

Kara opens the door to leave and has one last look around before she left. She was met with Jake’s eyes as he smiled at her. Her heart skipped a beat at the gaze and decided it best to leave before she made any more noise that could wake Ellie. And just like that, she felt herself catching feelings for the stranger above her apartment. 


End file.
